


Forgotten

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble inspired by a one word story starter prompt shared on Pinterest.  Not one of my best, but I'm going to share it anyway.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Since I met Tommy Lynley, I have forgotten what it feels like…

To be lonely.

To go home to an empty house.

To buy frozen meals for one.

To have no one to talk to.

To sleep alone at night.

To crave the touch of another person.

To be ignored.

To be belittled.

To have someone take credit for my work.

To buckle under the weight of familial responsibility.

To carry pain that I cannot share with anyone.

To cry into my pillow.

To feel that everything is pointless.

To think no-one cares.

To wonder if it’s worth carrying on.


End file.
